the accident
by potter-chick22
Summary: the truth about what happenend the day of the prank that Sirius played of snape, go easy it's my first one


The accident  
  
It was a dark cold night when Snape was almost killed by Remus as a werewolf. Now I know the book tell us that it was a prank but not even Dumbledore know the truth so I Sirius O. Black will take u back to our 5th year when it happened and you will learn to fully fledged truth.  
It was about 2 week after James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew became animagius. The boys were thrilled the first time they actually went with Remus the marauders had the time of there live. It was the day after the boys had been out with Remus and at the moment they were in Herbology tired but all in all happy when Sirius let out a yelp in pain "uh Professor I think I need to go down to the hospital wing" some crazy plant had bitten his hand and it was rapidly turning a greenish colour and swelling. So Sirius put all his book in his bag which was very full because it held many book on how to become an animagius. James decided to go with his friend because Sirius said that he was stating to get dizzy. On the way there though He (Sirius) said that he could see double and that it felt as though his leg were made of led. Unfortunately James and Sirius couldn't even make it to the infirmary because not even halfway there Sirius have a mega fever and fainted. So James had to carry Sirius all the way up to the hospitable.  
For an entire fort night Sirius was unconscious but eventually he able to wake up and see his friends again. He asked the matron to get one of his friend to come and take his library book on animagius. But unfortunately madam Bidens could not tell friend from foe so she got none the less than Snape. Sirius had no choice to give the books to Snape to return.  
Sometime around mid-night did Sirius remember some thing very important. The books that Snape retuned still had all of the notes he hade made on becoming an animagius, that Remus was a were-wolf and how to get in the shrieking shack. Sirius panicked he new that tonight was a full moon and that James and Peter were not going to go there with out him. So Sirius did the best thing he could think of he stood up stumbled a little and started to walk to Gryffindor tower. He would tell James and James would no what to do. So he started to walk. ¼ way there his legs were starting to hurt. ½ way there he felt dizzy and nauseated ¾ way there 'was that burning cheese he smelt?.' Finally he was at Gryffindor the fat lady was there and even though he did not know the password she let him it she recognized him anyway. He was at the top of the stairs when he fell back down them. Sirius blinked blood out of his eye and could taste blood. But he kept himself fixated one thing 'tell James' so he called out "JAMES...JAMES" somewhere above he could hear some moving around then a sleepy voice that Sirius recognized as James' call back "what" "James it's Sirius we have a problem". There was quickened foot steppes and James appeared at the bottom of the stares. "what the heck are you doing here? You're a mess!" James picked up Sirius and took him to a couch. "no time" his voice now hoarse "Snape... he knows...everything...book animagius... Moony" James' face paled he got up and ran to the exit.  
By the time he got outside he could see the tiny figure of Snape heading towards the whomping willow he quickly transformed and darted towards Snape and the werewolf. The werewolf saw Snape coming and obviously charged towards him. James got there just in time.  
  
* * * It was the next day and Sirius and Remus were in the hospitable and for the 1,000,000,000 Sirius kept apologizing Remus just replied "It wasn't your fault" just then Professor Dumbledore walked in and said "I was wondering why yourself and Mr. Potter were looking at book for animagius transformation?." Sirius and James exchanged glances then Sirius took a deep breath and said "It was my fault Professor I had played a prank on Snape ...I thought it would be funny James had nothing to do with it he had just saved Snaps life" Dumbledore looked shocked "very well Mr. Black you have 3 week of detention and 50 points will be lost from Gryffindor it must have taken courage to climbed all the way up to the Gryffindor common room..  
THE END  
  
I don't own any of this stuff 


End file.
